Family Looks Out For Each Other
by unofficialfansie
Summary: Race is stubborn, sometimes too stubborn for his or Romeo's own good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello friends! So sorry about the lack of updates on my stories, I've been struggling with writer's block. Here is a little something that will hopefully cure my writer's block, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Fanz4life: Hey, sorry for the delay! I really like that prompt and it gave me an idea for a story to write, however that story will probably be very sad so if you don't want me to write it then just let me know!**

When Race woke up that morning the world was covered in a thick blanket of snow, with more falling from the sky every minute. Groaning he rolled over and attempted to burrow back under his blanket, only to have it unceremoniously yanked off him a few minutes later. "Come on lazy bones, even Romeo's up by now!"

"Piss off, Jack," Race grumbled, and Jack chuckled before clapping his hands loudly, startling Race out of the half-asleep state he'd been in.

"Come on, Racer. Time ta greet the day!" he exclaimed, before moving on to his next victim.

Race begrudgingly sat up and swung out of bed, wincing slightly as his feet in their thin socks hit the cold wooden floor. Standing, he quickly slipped his boots on and straightened the flannel shirt he was wearing before slamming his well-worn newsboy cap down on his head. Finally, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the worn mittens Romeo had given him for Christmas a few years ago. They instantly made his hands feel ten times warmer.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

The walk to the distribution center was relatively quiet, all the Newsies focused on staying warm rather than talking. When they arrived they each bought at least ten fewer papers than they normally would, noting the absence of potential customers on the street. After glancing at the headline Jack stood and made an announcement, his voice carrying despite the cold wind.

"Okay, fellas! Looks like there's gonna be a real storm rollin' in in a couple hours, so I want all a' ya ta sell in pairs! Got it?"

Everyone nodded, even Race. He knew from experience that a storm could strike quickly and suddenly in the winter, making trouble for anyone who was caught out in it. Glancing around at the other Newsies who were busily pairing off he met Romeo's eyes, and raised his eyebrows in question.

Romeo grinned back and nodded, making his way over to Race as he did. Race smiled to himself upon seeing Romeo's eager expression, though he would never admit it he had a soft spot for the boy he had met on the streets all those years ago.

"You ready?" he asked, and Romeo grinned again in response.

"Yep!" he chirped, and Race chuckled to himself. How the kid had kept his boyish charm and love for fun when he had spent almost his whole life on the streets was beyond him.

With that they set off into the snow-covered streets of New York, hawking their headlines like they normally did. It was then that Race first noticed the faint tingling in the back of his throat, but he cleared it and the sensation vanished. Shrugging it off as nothing special, he focused all his attention on selling his papers to the few people brave enough to venture out into the streets despite the impending storm.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Four hours later he and Romeo were forced to stop selling and head over to Jacobi's to warm up and get a bite to eat. Romeo grumbled about having to take a break when he hadn't even sold half his papers yet, but Race was secretly relieved to sit down for a minute. Since that morning the strange tickle in his throat had returned worse than before, causing him to have to pause every few minutes to cough into his elbow. He had also developed a throbbing headache that was making him feel sick to his stomach, and he felt strangely cold even though Jacobi's was warm and filled with people talking and laughing.

"You okay, Race?"

"Huh?" Race looked up to see Romeo looking at him in concern.

"I asked if you was okay," Romeo repeated, gesturing to the small bowl of soup in front of Race. "You ain't eaten much a' that."

"Yeah, I'se fine," Race shrugged. "Just not hungry I guess."

Romeo frowned, clearly not buying Race's excuse. In all the time he'd known him, Race had never turned down a good meal, probably because he didn't always know when he'd get another one.

Seeing Romeo's expression Race sighed heavily. "Kid, I promise I'se fine. Really. Now come on, let's get back out there 'fore we lose all the daylight."

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Four hours later Race and Romeo had together managed to sell all but ten of their papers.

"Extra, extra! Fire at-" Race suddenly broke off to hack into his elbow, and Romeo shot him a worried glance as he handed a paper to a well-dressed man.

"Race, why don't we call it a day?" he asked timidly, but Race stubbornly shook his head.

"I'se fine, Romeo. 'Sides, we can't just give our papes back if we don't sell all a' them," he protested, and Romeo sighed before nodding in acquiescence.

Race turned away from Romeo and began selling his papers again, trying to ignore how awful he truly felt. Half an hour later they had only two papers left when fat flakes of snow began falling from the sky. Race sighed to himself and pulled the collar of his shirt up higher on his neck.

"Race…" Romeo started, but Race stubbornly shook his head even though it made him feel dizzy.

"No, Romeo. I can finish sellin', I know I can," he growled, but this time Romeo shook his head.

"Race, you can barely stand. We only got two papes left, we ain't losin' much. Let's get back home," he said.

Race opened his mouth to argue again, but a sudden gust of cold wind and more falling snow made him feel weaker, and his legs wobbled dangerously. Romeo stepped forward and steadied him, then took off his coat and draped it around Race's shoulders. It was thin, the only kind of coat a newsie could afford, but it was better than nothing.

"Rome, I can't let ya-" Race started, but Romeo shushed him as they began to walk in the direction of the lodging house.

"We'se a family, Race. It's the least I can do," he said, and Race nodded as he slumped against Romeo tiredly. Romeo chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around Race's shoulders as he helped him along. "Come on, Racer. Let's get ya home."

 **A/N: There it is! I'm planning on that being the only part so I'm marking this as complete but if you guys want a second chapter where Romeo takes care of Race or something just let me know! Oh, also! Announcement! I have a Tumblr now, @unofficialfansie. I will be cross-posting some stuff but there will also be stories on there that are exclusive to that account, so please go check that out! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hello! So I said I'd update this a few days ago and I didn't, but I have many excuses! Excuse 1: My phone died. Excuse 2: Homework. Excuse 3: I performed in an orchestra concert. Excuse 4: I went to a play last night and it was super amazing but I didn't get back home until super late. So, those are my excuses, now on to the story!**

When Race came to he was lying on his bed, his boots, hat, and gloves having been removed by someone. It was almost as though he had never left. Slowly sitting up he opened his mouth to call for someone, but all that came out was a hoarse squeak. He cleared his throat loudly and tried again, but all that did was trigger a massive coughing fit.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened and Romeo walked in, Jack following close behind him. When he saw Race was awake his face split into a grin, and he hurried over to Race's bed.

"Good ta see ya back among the livin', Race! How're ya feelin'?" he asked.

"Not too bad," Race managed to squeak out, and Romeo's smile grew wider as he turned to Jack.

"See? Told ya he'd be fine!" he chirped, and Jack chuckled and ruffled Romeo's hair.

"Okay, kid. Now run along, go get your dinner."

Romeo grinned again before bouncing off the edge of Race's bed where he had been perched and practically running out the door. After he had gone, Race turned back to Jack and raised his eyebrows in question.

"You was out two days," Jack said in response to Race's unspoken question. "Almost turned into Pneumonia, thank God it didn't. Ya scared us, Romeo, especially."

Race lowered his head and looked at his lap, feeling guilty for causing the boys to worry. Jack seemed to sense his feelings because he clapped him on the shoulder and said something about going to get Race some dinner before walking out of the room and leaving Race alone with his thoughts.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Though Race protested that he was well enough to sell the boys insisted on keeping him in bed for the next few days in order to be completely sure his cold had cleared up. This would have been enough of a problem for Race, who was slowly going stir crazy from being cooped up, but it was made worse by Romeo's insistence in keeping an eye on Race and taking care of him. At first, it was sweet, Romeo brought Race food and kept him company whenever he wasn't out selling, but soon it became more annoying. If Race so much as breathed in the wrong direction Romeo was immediately at his side, asking if he was alright. Race put up with it at first, but after three days of this, his patience snapped.

Race was sitting on his bunk, reading a newspaper one of the other Newsies had been unable to sell the day before. As he was doing this, he sniffed and let out a slight cough. Romeo, who had been lounging on the bunk next to him, immediately sat up and looked at him. "You alright, Race?"

Race gave a heavy sigh and set his newspaper down. "Yes, Romeo, I'se fine. I was fine when you asked an hour ago, I was fine when ya asked me two hours ago, an' I'se fine now! Stop askin', please!"

Romeo looked slightly frightened at Race's outburst and looked down at his lap. "Sorry, Race," he murmured quietly.

Race gave a nod of his head and turned back to his newspaper, trying to ignore the look on Romeo's face. That became impossible to do, however, when Romeo let out a slight sniffle and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Aw, Rome, don' be like that," Race sighed again, setting down his newspaper and moving over to sit next to Romeo on his bunk. "I was just kinda frustrated with bein' inside, that's all. I didn't mean anythin' by it."

Romeo nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. Race wrapped his arm around Romeo's shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort. They sat like that in silence for a minute before Romeo spoke up. "I just kinda feel like it was my fault."

"Like what was your fault?" Race asked in surprise. Then it hit him. "Me bein' sick? Rome, why would you think that?"

Romeo shrugged, still not looking at Race. "I dunno. I just think if I could've gotten you back here sooner you might not a' been so sick."

"Romeo," Race began, his tone soothing. "That wasn't your fault. That was me bein' an idiot, an' I would'a stayed out there much longer if ya hadn't brought me back," here he paused. "Rome… you saved me."

Romeo turned to look at Race, surprise written on his face. "Really?"

Race nodded. "Yeah, kid."

Romeo perked up upon hearing that, looking proud. Just then the door to the room opened and Crutchie came in, shaking snow from his clothes and blowing on his hands to warm them up.

"Heya, Crutchie," Race said in greeting, and Crutchie smiled back.

"Heya, Race. Feelin' better?" he asked.

Race glanced at Romeo, who smiled. Turning back to Crutchie, Race grinned. "Much better."

 **A/N: Okay, this is really the end of this. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter, please tell me what you thought of this one! Oh, wait! Also! I keep forgetting to mention this but I really want to write a Newsies reincarnation AU, thoughts? Let me know! See ya!**


End file.
